Off Set
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: They may be cool in front of the camera, but what happens once the camera stops rolling? R&R


**Disclaimer & note:** _Firstly, I don't own One Piece. Secondly, it's been a while since I have done any fan fic stuff & I'm hoping this breaks the block for a bit. Thirdly, this is my first time doing a parody fic but after seeing _etexpress5566 _'s attempt at such, I just could not help but get this idea in my head & decided to throw it out. Enjoy._

 **#~OP~#**

"Okay, people! That's a wrap for today!" Their latest director, Zoro had never bothered to keep track of their names after the third one, called out to the cast. "Be sure to be back on Monday for the next- Hey, Luffy, wait a second!"

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Zoro was just in time to see his 'captain' making a dash for the nearest restroom to once again get chummy with the toilet not that he could blame the poor lad. Sure, he was enthusiastic, energetic and friendly with everyone on set and off, but being a vegetarian was tough whenever it came to eating or party scenes given his character's preference. Then again, Zoro himself was not particularly fond of booze so he could relate in some way just like a certain red head he worked with who could get drunk after just a single shot of whiskey or vodka unlike their own respective characters.

"Poor guy…" Nami sighed as she appeared at his shoulder not at all surprised to see Luffy making his usual vanishing act whenever they finished a feast scene. "I'm amazed he hasn't thrown in the towel yet."

"Captain Happy-go-Lucky? He may not have a stomach for meat but you gotta respect the energy and fun he brings to the set." Zoro pointed out to the girl with a smile. He had even heard a rumor that Mr Oda himself had offered Luffy the lead role in person saying that the lad was practically born for it.

"True." Nami admitted grabbing and pulling Zoro's arm against her chest as the two left the set at a more leisurely pace.

Zoro did nothing to remove the 'money greedy witch' from his arm as they walked. The two had gotten close over the years working together and while not an official couple it did not stop Luffy, much like his character on set, from declaring that they have a party in celebrate of the 'happy couple' after they had finished shooting for the day- the feast this time being soft drinks and several different fruit salads instead of the usual 'One Piece Feast' much to several of the casts' relief.

The two took it in good nature but promised that they would not let their relationship hinder their work proving it the next day by coming in and pretending to argue heatedly on set after Zoro fumbled with one of his polystyrene weights. Half the cast and crew actually thought they were _actually_ having a fight and the director at the time was about to call in security when the two suddenly 'kissed and made up' quite literally.

Naturally, Luffy was the first to laugh out at the prank they played even though he was worried that their fight was going to see them replaced. Afterwards, things more or less went back to normal although Luffy and Ussop had a laugh telling Franky and Brook, when the two joined the cast, that Zoro would end their careers should they so much as flirt with Nami- even Sanji was in on it by joking that he kept one side of his face hidden behind his hair for a reason. That, of course, lead to a few head slaps from the red head but, much like the crew they portrayed, it was all taken in good humour.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Nami asked as they stepped out into the waning autumn sun.

"Well me, Usopp and Franky are thinking of going up to the mountain for a spot of wall climbing tomorrow- 'Long-nose' is hoping to beat his PB in speed climbing it again." Zoro replied recalling how the guy scaled the near sheet wall like a gecko and spent the time waiting for him and Franky to catch up hanging upside down while on the phone to his girlfriend.

Nami immediately started to crack up. She was always weak to the funny side of life and the fact that she worked with eight other people whose real personalities contrasted the characters they portrayed never failed to get her laughing.

On screen, Usopp was a scaredy-cat while in his free time the guy was an adrenaline junky whereas Franky preferred being topless to bottomless as he spent most of his time off screen on his dad's farm tending the crops; Sanji, the woman idolising cook, was a non-smoker who could not cook a dish to save his life but ran his own breakdance class during the weekends they were not shooting; young Tony Chopper was a nervous ball of energy much like his character but had several fur related allergies; Nico Robin, while calm and collected at all times, was terrible at remembering her lines and Brook, the most recent member of the crew, was terrible at playing music although he made light of it by saying he was glad he was 'already dead'.

With all these contrasting characters, Nami was amazed she could keep a straight face whenever she was with them be it on screen or after hours. Even her 'boyfriend' was a walking contrast- on screen he played a directionally challenged swordsman who either trained or drank when not fighting while in reality he was just naturally fit, rarely drank and could find his way through a maze without a single wrong turn while she would likely find every dead end in the maze before she was even halfway.

"Is there anything you wanted to do Sunday?" Zoro asked after waiting patiently for the girl to calm down an amused smile plastered on his face.

"Well…" Nami blushed cutely, completely unlike her One Piece character, as she mustered up the courage to tell Zoro what she had in mind. "I just thought that we could…you know…spend the day together doing… _stuff_ …"

The increased reddening of her cheeks had Zoro's own cheeks turning red at what she could or could not be implying. Even though they were together, not _together_ -together, they had done little other than the odd kiss and cuddle often or not after they had spent the night at one of their respective houses rehearsing their lines for the next few scenes.

"Sure." Zoro finally replied managing to sound calm despite being the furthest from it. "Anything you had in mind?"

Nami opened her mouth to answer only to silently close it as her blush became even more prominent.

"Why don't we just meet up in town around ten-ish and just play it by ear from there?" Nami finally spoke clutching Zoro's arm even tighter to her chest.

"…Alright" Zoro answered managing to pry his mind away from what he was feeling on his arm. "We'll spend the afternoon in town then spend the evening at home fighting for control of the remote."

For a second, Zoro had thought he had said the wrong thing, maybe even went a little too far with his suggestion, when Nami had relinquished her hold on his arm. Before he could comprehend what he might have done to upset her, he suddenly found her arms around his waist as she hugged him. Even though he was surprised, Zoro was still smart enough to quickly put his own arms round her in reciprocation despite blushing as much as her- they were both still new to the whole couples thing after all.

"My place- I have a much bigger DVD selection to choose from." Nami reasoned grinning broadly as she looked up at him.

Zoro could only smirk as he looked down at her battling mentally over whether to kiss her or not- and not the usual pecks they shared.

"Hurry up and kiss already, you stupid lovebirds!" The chorus of Luffy, Usopp and Sanji called out from across the car park.

Instantly, Zoro and Nami's faces became bright red although they did nothing to separate now that they had an audience. While their characters would have released each other and either started yelling back while demanding viewing fees or starting a fistfight respectively, they were more like schoolkids being caught behind the bike shed. Still, it did not stop Zoro from plucking up the courage to give the people what they wanted.

Taking Nami's surprised face in one hand, Zoro leaned in to capture the girl's lips who hiccupped at the sudden contact before kissing him back heatedly. Amidst the catcalls and wolf whistles, the two eventually parted the lip lock still holding on to one another as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What say you just come over to my place after getting back from your trip with the guys?" Nami suggested blushing brightly at what she had just spoken out loud.

Zoro's own face was just as bright but that did not stop him from agreeing to her offer earning him another intimate kiss before the two untangled and Nami went off with Robin leaving him to a trio of guys all clamouring to find out what he and Nami were going to be off doing over the weekend.

 **#~OP~#**

 _What you reckon? Dunno about the parody part but this definitely has some humour you lot are bound to find funny._

 _Review if possible & until next time_

 _Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
